A Dark Deal
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Yaoi Slightly OOC Yami and Bakura truly care for their other halfs, but when too many good deeds go unrewarded, what's a guardian to do? The lights have no idea just how far their others go to protect. Darkshipping
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Darkness

"Darkness. Pure and simple. Complete Darkness.

Well doesn't that sound dramatic?

Sorry, but I guess when you are alone as much as I am, you tend to do anything to get a little attention. Not that you are paying attention to me now are you?

I don't really mind however. I am used to it. Plus, you look so perfect asleep like that.

Here I am talking out loud, but barely above a whisper. If you were awake I would be back in my soul room leaving you to live your life. I don't think you remember me.

I am Darkness. But not pure and simple for I am your darkness. I am not even complete darkness. You see I have feelings. Mostly now they are full of loneliness.

You used to talk to me all the time. I helped you on all of your duels, but you don't duel anymore. I can do more than just duel.

I protect. I guard. I love.

Now you don't even know when these things happen. I erase them from your memory.

Did I erase myself?

I am only trying to help.

Supposedly part of growing up is over coming many obstacles. Obstacles make you hard. Make you lose feelings. Make you dark. Make you like me.

There I go again. Being all dramatic. Well, it doesn't really matter. It is just you and me in the house, and you are asleep. I guess that means I am kind of talking to myself.

Anonymous once said 'It's okay to talk to yourself, just don't interrupt.'

I wonder who Anonymous was. You laughed when I asked you, and said you just couldn't explain.

That was a long time ago though.

The only communication we have now is things you can't remember.

When I talk to you like this, and when I take away your pain.

That goes back to the obstacles. I won't let you feel the pain from them. Someone such as yourself should never have to feel the overwhelming pain of a heart breaking.

Through our item I can absorb many emotions from you. I take away the pain you feel. It hurts so badly, but you will never know. You will never know when I take that pain away because I don't let you remember it.

Sounds pretty stupid doesn't it?

In a way it is, but it's all I can do for you. Why do I erase the memories you might ask.

Because then you won't feel guilty. I know how you are." Yami spoke the last words a little too loud, and Yugi began to shift in his sleep.

"Good night" Was whispered before the spirit went back into the puzzle.

Yugi sat up in his bed and stared around at the empty room.

* * *

A small teen ran down the street and quickly went to his house. Tears that he had hid earlier now streamed down his face. He didn't stop running till he reached his room.

Yugi threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. His puzzle gave a brief flash.

"Y-y-yami?"

The spirit nodded, and Yugi wasted no time before he hugged his dark.

"It hurts so much." He whispered.

Yami nodded. "I know, I know, just calm down a little." He took a deep breath and concentrated on the puzzle.

Yugi's tears quickly subsided and he slumped down on the bed asleep. Yami gasped and staggered a bit with the feeling of almost physical pain. A few tears escaped his eyes and he ran out the door.

He stopped at a park. It was dark outside, and no one was really about, but he still tried to find a bench a little father in. A sound reached his ears. Someone was crying on a nearby bench.

The figure was sitting on the edge, hugging his legs to its chest. A protective ball. Yami didn't recognize him, but it didn't matter. The pain that the person was radiating mirrored Yami's own. The dark spirit silently joined the other person on the bench. He wrapped his arms around the other guy, and no resistance was made. No questions were asked, instead the man, for Yami was now positive it was male, turned and surprisingly buried his head in Yami's shoulder. The only sound was the mans sniffles, for Yami's tears were silent.

The other broke the silence first. "Why?" The question was muffled into Yami's chest. "Why does it hurt so much?" His voice cracked and he again began crying.

"I don't know." Yami said as steadily as he could. He rubbed the others back a bit to soothe him. "I really don't."

TBC

Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dealing with the Devil

'Why do I keep doing it? If it hurts so badly, I should just let him feel his own pain.

What am I saying? I could never let him hurt like this. What am I here for if not to protect and guard him?

Did I really just spend the entire night out on a park bench? I really need to stretch, but for some reason I am just too comfortable.

Something shifted. That something is surrounding me. Oh yeah. Someone joined me on the park bench last night. He tried to comfort me, but his own pain was as bad as my own. I wonder what happened to him.

I finally crack one eye open and see that it is just dawn. I should be getting home soon. But first, I want to see who this is.'

The man opened both his eyes and turned his head. Shock filled his features

Bakura found himself staring at a pair of crimson eyes. The eyes were also filled with shock. Yami was holding Bakura.

In a sudden flash of movement, both spirits tried to get away from each other as fast as they could. Both ended up on the ground on either side of the bench.

Yami, being who he was, regained his composure first. "Good morning."

The white haired man turned his shocked expression into his normal look of discontempt and just grunted.

They sat a while longer in silence. Finally, Bakura spoke. "What are you doing here 'Pharaoh'?"

The said Pharaoh was about retort when a thought struck him. He smirked lightly. "The same reason you are here."

Bakura's look of disgust vanished instantly and was replaced with shock. "What do you mean?"

Yami's smirk grew with the knowledge of finding something out before his enemy. "You are helping your light. If I didn't know better I'd say the tomb robber has gone soft."

"Don't talk about things you don't know!" He snapped back with a growl.

The ruby eyed spirit ignored the other's protests and continued with the taunting. "Finally been tamed? Tired of beating poor defenseless children?"

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe your light threatened to abandon you? Do you have a fear of being alone now?"

Yami suddenly found himself pinned to the ground. He glared up at Bakura.

"What's wrong Pharaoh? Not used to this position? Its what you deserve. You know nothing, but you pretend to know everything. You want to know the truth? Ryou means a lot to me. When he's happy I'm happy, and I don't mind making a few sacrifices to keep him happy either. He is young and innocent and I plan on doing everything in my power to keep him like that till I think he's ready." Bakura got off Yami and sat down on the bench to think.

Yami sat up on the ground for a few moments staring at the darkness on the bench. They had a lot more in common than he thought. A sudden wave of emotional pain hit him hard. Tears began to form. He climbed up on the bench next to Bakura. "I'm sorry"

Bakura jumped at those words.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say those things. Everything just hurts so badly right now. We really have a lot in common, and we probably shouldn't fight."

The white haired yami stared as the person who was always admired for their bravery and confidence cried. Yami's tears continued for awhile, silent as always, before they slowly subsided.

The two sat in silence for awhile and Bakura was the first to break it. "so, now you know my secret, and I have seen you cry. These really aren't everyday happenings are they?"

He tired to give a laugh but it was strangled and ended up sounding more like a cough.

"No they aren't." Yami answered sadly, still in his own thoughts. "Life sucks."

"No, death sucks. I don't really remember how life was"

Both managed a small smile, directly at each other.

"That felt nice. Smiling through the pain." Yami smiled brighter. "Thank you"

"It does make it subside a little." He was about to continue when he was interrupted.

Yami stopped him with a kiss. Bakura's immediate response was to push him away, but stopped as he felt a little more of the pain vanish. It felt good.

The kiss broke as suddenly as it began.

"Did the pain seem to go away?" Yami's voice was soft.

Bakura could only nod.

"Bakura, how about next time this happens we can skip the fighting?"

"When would next time be?"

"Tonight. Here. Every time we take away the pain from the lights we can go to each other."

"Alright. It's a deal."

The two shared another small smile, and went their separate ways.

TBC

Thank you for reading. Just to let everyone know this isa short story, and it will not have many chapters. The chapters will also be pretty short. Sorry for those who wanted more than that. Thanks again!


End file.
